Fun At House's House
by IceColdKisses
Summary: Cameron needs somewhere to stay and House offers her a place to stay. You know where its going, HouseCameron
1. Flood

Hey guys new story! Sorry bout last one i posted it was pretty rubbish. So here's another one, hope you like it, let me know what you think. Thanks xx

I don't own anything.

* * *

"Really?… Okay, well, when will it be fixed?… How long?!... Fine, fine okay, thanks… Yeah bye." Cameron hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" House's deep voice, resonating in her spinal chord and sending thrills the length of her body.

"My landlord," she sighed. He limped over to the coffee machine while she flopped down in the chair behind the desk.

"What's up?" he asked, searching for the sugar. Although surprised by his show of care she assumed it was pure curiosity, but continued anyway, not wanting a fight.

"A pipe burst at my building, so I have no water. I'll have to find a hotel. It'll be a week before it'll be fixed," she added with a groan, resting her head in her hands. There was a clunk and she realised a full cup of coffee had been placed at her elbow.

"You can't afford a hotel for a week," he stated simply. She said nothing, she was mesmorised by his eyes. "Meet me here at the end of the day, you can sleep on my sofa."

"Thanks," she gasped as he limped away.

"You're cooking," he called back over his shoulder as he left the room. She sipped her coffee and as shiver ran down her spine. He had made it exactly as she liked it, she sat back, ignoring the mail and her laptop, indulging in every sip. When she had finished savouring her coffee she looked at the clock. It was 2.00pm. She owed Cuddy clinic hours, so she grabbed her coat and headed down to the ground floor.

"Hey Natalie," she said cheerfully to the nurse at the desk.

"Hello Dr. Cameron. Here you go, exam room 2," the buxom young nurse replied., handing Cameron a maroon chart.

After hiding from Cuddy for 3 hours House was packing his bag to go home. 'Where's Cameron?' he thought to himself. He looked at his watch.

"Clinic," he growled.

Cameron emerged from the now empty exam room, re-reading her notes on the patients chart. And she walked straight into a warm, solid chest. A hand grabbed her arm to steady her. She looked up, dazed and saw bright blue.

"House, what is it?" she asked nervously.

"It's 5 o'clock," he stated, as if it was obvious. She must have had a blank look on her face. "Hometime Cameron?" She didn't know why but that lit a fire in her belly. Well maybe she did, it was the deep rumble of his voice, echoing in her body, and the many connotations she could imagine involved in going to his home.

"Give me 10 minutes," she promised softly. Surprisingly House followed her. When she gave him a questioning look he answered,

"I'm hiding from Cuddy still. If she catches me we'll be here 'til midnight." She nodded and smiled up at him genuinely as they stepped into the elevator.

House was still slightly dazed from the effect of that smile as he stepped out of the elevator with Cameron. They walked in a companionable silence down the hall to the diagnostics conference room. House leaned easily against the doorframe as Cameron grabbed her things and stowed them in her bag. House noticed as a thought suddenly struck Cameron.

"Why are you waiting for me?" she asked. House rolled his eyes.

"So you can follow me to my apartment," he breezed. She put her hands on her hips.

"I know my way to your apartment though," she retorted. She stood, waiting. Waiting, House realised, for the real reason.

"Fine," he said, limping forward into the room. "I'm waiting so you can follow me home and I can let you in. Because," he added taking another step closer to her. "I know what you're like." Another step. "You'll get to my house." Step. "Maybe get out of your car." Step. "Maybe even make it all the way to my door." Step. "Then you'll stop." He came to a halt in front of her, his chest not six inches from hers. "And you'll think 'What if>'. And after 5 minutes of thinking, you'll leave. And you'll go to a hotel. And there," he continued, leaning so close she held her breath, her gaze locked on his. "You'll spend the whole weekend thinking 'What if?'" He finished. He was so close she could feel his warm breath entering her own lungs. 'Oh. My. God.' she thought. Before he picked up her laptop bag and slung it on his shoulder along with his backpack. A smirk graced his features as he stepped to the door.

"Coming?" he asked innocently. Cameron closed lips she didn't know she'd opened, tested legs that felt like jello and picked up her bag. 'Oh if only you knew House,' she thought. She strolled casually past him. Allowing her upper arm to graze against his torso as she passed him in the doorway.

House didn't miss her teasing touch. Payback for invading her personal space. He followed her to the carpark and handed her her laptop bag. As she straightened House made sure her body met his as he stood close. Her back softly pressing into the warmth of his chest in the cold evening.

"Don't lose me," he whispered softly in her ear. He felt her shiver and swore he heard a soft whimper before she composed herself enough to answer.

"Don't go too fast."

* * *

Sooo what did you think? xx


	2. Blackout

'k next chapter for you. Thanks to everyone who removed. There won't be any mention of CamChase and I'm not sure when the timeline for this is, i'll probs sort that out later on.

I don't own House M.D. if i did i'm sure my weekends would be much more fun!

Thanks for reading.

* * *

Cameron took deep breaths as she tried to control her racing heartbeat before leaving the car

Cameron took deep breaths as she tried to control her racing heartbeat before leaving the car. She grabbed her gym bag that held a change of clothes and toiletries that she kept at the hospital for emergencies. Or just for when House made them pull an all nighter. She joined House in walking to the front door after he had secured his bike. He unlocked his door and held it open for her to enter.

He closed the door and turned to take his jacket off and hang it up. When he turned back to Cameron she too had taken her jacket off, and laid it over the back of the couch. Revealing a dark blue, fitted, button down shirt. House swallowed. It was just like his hallucination. Even more so when she reached up to undo her hair. There was a flash of creamy pale skin and her belly button peeking out as the shirt rode up with her arms. Then it was gone as her arms fell again.

Cameron noticed House's gaze but managed to maintain a calm face despite her racing heartbeat. She waited for House to recover himself before sitting herself on the sofa. She heard House thudding around before making his way over to her. He placed two bottles of beer on the coffee table and sat in the seat beside Cameron.

"Thanks," she said leaning back.

He looked at her and shrugged. He put his right hand beneath his right knee and lifted his leg, turning hi body at the same time. His legs came to rest across Cameron's lap, his bare feet resting on the far side of the couch. Cameron turned to look at him. And he completely ignored her. Instead he flicked on his TV and scrolled through his Tivo'd programs.

"'Kay, Gravedigger kicking ass at Monster Rally or Spongebob kicking ass at jellyfishing?" he asked innocently.

"Monster Trucks," Cameron replied determinedly. While House watched Gravedigger mangle a line of 17 cars Cameron mused. He may be acting as if it were perfectly natural to use her lap as a cushion but she'd be damned if she would. So, she thought, let's have some fun.

She stretched her arms up, arching her back and pressing her hips up into his leg.

House's eyes flicked from the TV screen to the corners of their sockets.

She dropped her arms back to her sides. Then, slowly and carefully, she placed her hands on his knee, pushing her palms across the denim and bone beneath that.

House felt every nerve under her hands sparking as the pressure reached them.

She followed this touch with her forearms, elbows and then the graze of her breasts before pushing them flat against his leg, her arms straight out in front.

House watched wondering where this play was headed, when he heard the sound of glass leaving wood as her right hand captured her beer. She slid back across his lap, repeating the long slow caress. Then her eyes snapped to his.

"Cheers," she said raising her bottle. House returned the gesture. Even after taking a sip their eyes remained locked.

House felt heat begin to pool in his belly. That gaze would have their clothes off and have them doing wonderfully delicious things to each other unless he broke it. He moved his head trying to break the heated contact. But realised too late that the movement wasn't back and up as he had intended. He was getting closer to Cameron. Too close too fast he thought before realising that she too was moving closer to him.

Suddenly there was darkness and silence, the click thunk of the TV set turning off.

Thank god, thought House, that was close.

"House?" Cameron's voice was timid. He could feel her breath on his skin. No, he thought, that's close. He swallowed.

"Yes Cameron?"

"What was that?" House rolled his eyes.

"A power cut Cameron?"

Cameron almost breathed a sigh of relief. After asking the question she had realised the two possible interpretations. House had taken the safe option.

Hope you liked it. xx


	3. HIde and Seek, House style

* * *

Hello! I'm sorry its been so long! (places delicious cake down for readers and retreats out of hitting distance) But here's another chapter. Tell me what you think and to be honest I doubt updates are going to come quickly. I have exams and then about 3 weeks before I go to Namibia for 3weeks sooooo, kinda busy! But I promise to try harder! xoxoxox

* * *

Cameron felt the sofa lift as House's weight was removed

Cameron felt the sofa lift as House's weight was removed. She heard him move and felt his warmth pass her.

He headed to the kitchen. She couldn't see anything in the pitch black but her skin was tingling. She shivered in response to an imaginary icy finger tracing down her spine. She could hear House's curses as he rattled through drawers. She rose and intended to go and help him.

She had taken about seven steps when she stubbed her toe. Before she could help herself she had cursed. She heard House chuckle. She gave a sigh of exasperation, she had no idea of the layout of the condo and therefore no idea where she was headed. She waited, helplessly for light to return and save her. She felt a sudden warmth at her back.

"Cameron," came a familiar growl. "Why are you stood in the doorway?"

Ah, she thought, that's what I hit.

"I was... err ... coming to help."

House snorted a laugh.

"T'yeah, come on." She felt a deliciously warm arm wrap around her waist, palm flat on her hipbone. He steered her easily through the dark space to the couch again. Cameron felt her calves hit the cushion and his arm loosened. She dropped slowly out of his grip onto the cool leather, and felt House move away again.

A moment later there was the scratch and flare of a match being lit. Light graced the room just to her left as House placed a newly lit candle on the coffee table. He shuffled through the room lighting and placing more candles.

Cameron settled against the sofa watching him. He moved without his cane. Using the familiar supports of his home.

She admired the ease of his movements in his own home compared to in the hospital. Despite the occasional hesitation there was a greater fluidity. He used his upper body strength to compensate for his leg. She watched closely as the muscles in his arms tensed and relaxed, pulling the tendons taut at his elbows and in his hands. She felt a shiver rise and race its way down her spine, the shock twitching muscles as it went. Unluckily for her she just happened to be sat in the same room as Princeton's most observant cripple.

"You cold?" he asked. She unconsciously rubbed newly formed goosepimples on her arms. She lived in a building with central heating and thick insulated walls. House's apartment was naturally cooler, as befitted him. The thick stone walls absorbed the heat of the Sun's rays but shared none of the heat with the spacious rooms. The hardwood floors were constantly cool to the touch and the colour scheme inspired few warm thoughts.

House felt a grin tug the corners of his mouth up as he watched her survey his home. He let it gain ground enough for it to be visible for a moment before he moved to the fireplace. He contemplated the drop from his current height to the floor. He couldn't feasibly light the fire from this height without bending down. And if he bent down he risked falling face first into the hearth.

Suddenly he felt a gentle tug downward on his hand. While he had been stood there, gazing dumbstruck into the cold fireplace, Cameron had grabbed all the cushions off the furniture. She had arranged them on the floor in a semicircle in front of the fire. Now she was urging him to sit.

"Cameron I ..." he began. She sighed and stepped close to him.

"I don't care," she said simply.

He smiled at her own bluntness and eased himself down. Carefully he scrunched newspaper in between the logs in the fireplace. He could feel Cameron's gaze following his movements.

But, instead of feeling under scrutiny, he was pleased. Pleased that she wanted to watch him carry out such a mundane task. He lit a match and applied the flame to the newspaper. Slowly the flames began to envelop the logs and House eased himself back into the cushion mountain.

After a few moments he spoke.

"Sooo, new game." Cameron looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep it's called 'Hide and Seek'. 'Cept everything's already hidden and you gotta go find it."

"Do I get clues?"

"You get hot and cold," he replied. She smirked and purred back.

"Yeah but do I get clues?" He grinned in understanding of her joke.

"Yes Miss Cameron, you get clues." She grinned and hopped up from the cushions.

"Okay let's go!" she announced cheerfully. House lounged back further into his pile of cushions.

"Something soft and sweet, you eat them."

"Err ... no idea but I'm guessing kitchen?"

"Yup." She bounded into the kitchen still in House's line of sight. She went left.

"Cold!" shouted House. She went right. "Warm." She reached down to a cupboard door. "Cold." She moved her hand along the row. "Cold. Cold. Cold. And finally, warm!" She smiled to herself at this last comment, given as she had reached for the top row of cupboards.

"Warm," came House's voice again as she reached for a second cupboard. So she opened it. "Cooler!" shouted House.

"What? You just said I was warm?!" she cried. House rolled his eyes.

"Yes but you're closer now than you were with the bottom row of cupboards, and so the clue has to reflect that. Adapt to it!" said House, in the tone of voice usually reserved for explaining treatments to patients families. With her back to him she rolled her eyes.

"And don't roll your eyes at me." She laughed instead.

Amused House settled back on his cushions.

Cameron closed the cupboards and proceeded down the row listening for House's new clue.

"Warm. Warm. Hot. Warm." She went back a cupboard and opened the door. Four things sat inside the cupboard, a stack of pans. And the only edible item. A bag of marshmallows. She pulled them out.

"Scalding!" cried House. She grabbed two forks out of a drawer and returned to Mount Cushion.

House grinned at her, pleased with his playmate for succeeding.

"Okay next item!" he cried. "Rectangular, thin, play games with them may lead to loss of clothing!" Cameron smiled.

"Cards."

"Well done."

"Any clue on where to find them?" she asked sweetly. He grinned.

"Where you go after you've lost your clothes, to play games," he replied suggestively. She grinned back.

"Bedroom."

* * *

So how was it? And did you enjoy your cake? x


End file.
